


Esperimento

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: I'm gonna give you my heart. [Johnlock] [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John, M/M, Slice of Life, Top Sherlock, bottom!John, top!Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il lato da drama queen di Sherlock Holmes ha raggiunto un nuovo livello. Per combattere l'indifferenza di John Watson - e la noia di un infruttuoso pomeriggio - decide di provocare l'eccitazione del coinquilino con un esperimento ben progettato, articolato in tre fasi. Quale sarà la reazione del militare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperimento

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING: JOHNLOCK]  
>  _La notte prima erano stati nuovamente a letto insieme, ma John sembrava ostentare indifferenza al riguardo, e anche nei suoi confronti. Inaccettabile, assolutamente. Sherlock Holmes non poteva essere ignorato! La sua mente logica attaccò a lavorare, forse aveva in mente qualcosa per combattere la noia e, al tempo stesso, per vendicarsi di quella sgradita indifferenza. John non lo degnava di uno sguardo? Bene, si sarebbe portato al centro dell'attenzione lui, allora._

**_ Esperimento _ **

  
-Mi annoio!  
Classico grido esasperato di Sherlock Holmes, seguito da un altrettanto classico sospiro da parte di John Watson. Avrebbero potuto essere due normali coinquilini, in effetti, ma non lo erano nemmeno in apparenza. Per tutti, a Londra, i due uomini sopra citati erano una coppia, innamorata e perfetta. Avevano due modi opposti di reagire a questa etichetta: Sherlock non proferiva parola, né per smentire né per enfatizzare, mentre John assumeva un'espressione shockata e imbarazzata al tempo stesso, ricordando irritato la sua eterosessualità.  
Non erano assolutamente una coppia, ma erano stati a letto insieme, e non una volta soltanto. Per John, restava ancora un mistero il motivo per il quale era tanto attratto da Sherlock: la rapidità delle sue deduzioni, la calma freddezza dei suoi modi, i suoi occhi così chiari e penetranti... Qualcosa di Sherlock lo eccitava, fino a spingerlo a tradire Mary. E a non pentirsene assolutamente.  
-Ti annoi sempre, Sherlock.- rispose distrattamente, il volto stanco coperto da un giornale. -Piantala di lamentarti.  
Il detective prese quell'osservazione sul personale, puntò sul coinquilino uno sguardo offeso e lasciò il salotto. Sì, si annoiava sempre, ma non era colpa sua se nel mondo non accadeva nulla di interessante, no? Doveva trovare qualcosa da fare.  
Si affacciò dal corridoio e vide che John aveva preso il computer, nel silenzio dell'appartamento sentiva le dita dell'uomo che picchiettavano la tastiera. Avevano avuto notizie di un caso, qualche giorno prima, dall'ispettore di Scotland Yard, e probabilmente l'ex militare stava raccontando le indagini sul proprio blog. Sherlock lo guardava in silenzio, la notte prima erano stati nuovamente a letto insieme, ma John sembrava ostentare indifferenza al riguardo, e anche nei suoi confronti. Inaccettabile, assolutamente. Sherlock Holmes non poteva essere ignorato! La sua mente logica attaccò a lavorare, forse aveva in mente qualcosa per combattere la noia e, al tempo stesso, per vendicarsi di quella sgradita indifferenza. John non lo degnava di uno sguardo? Bene, si sarebbe portato al centro dell'attenzione lui, allora.  
Entrò in camera sua e si sfilò la camicia, lasciandola sul letto, e tornò a guardare verso il salotto. John era concentrato sul pc, ma non lo sarebbe stato per molto. Sorrise leggermente.  
" _Fase numero uno: senza camicia._ " pensò, passando lentamente nel corridoio e dirigendosi verso la cucina.  
" _Scusa per l'esperimento: offerta di una tazza di the._ "  
-John?- chiamò, improvvisamente.  
-Uhm?- replicò l'altro, continuando a scrivere.  
-Ti va un po' di the?  
-Oh, volentieri.- sorrise il biondo, alzando lo sguardo sul coinquilino. -Grazie, Sher... Lock.  
Lo aveva guardato in faccia, all'inizio, poi i suoi occhi erano scivolati verso il petto magro, nudo e liscio, che si ergeva pallido davanti a lui. Qualche leggero segno di possessione, rossiccio, fece ricordare bruscamente a John della notte precedente: la passione, il piacere, la perdita di controllo. Deglutì.  
-Nulla.- rispose Sherlock, camminando tranquillamente verso la cucina. Una volta date le spalle al coinquilino, lasciò andare un sorrisetto furbo. Iniziava già ad annoiarsi di meno.  
" _Reazione alla fase uno: sguardo perplesso, fisso, alone di silenzio. Reazione non soddisfacente, se non per il gesto nervoso di deglutire._ "  
Mise l'acqua a bollire per il the, appoggiandosi al bancone della cucina e preparando la sua seconda mossa. Avrebbe provocato sul serio, John ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di ignorarlo.  
Prese una tazza dalla credenza, aggiungendo in essa la bustina dell'infuso, un debole odore di cannella si sparse vago nella stanza.  
" _Fase numero due: senza pantaloni. Scusa: non necessaria. Qualora lo fosse, banale fastidio degli indumenti. Tentare un avvicinamento. Scusa: the pronto._ "  
Versò l'acqua fumante nella tazza e guardò per qualche istante il liquido che assumeva un colorito bruno, poi si sfilò rapidamente i pantaloni e li lasciò sul pavimento. Prese la tazza e si diresse nuovamente in salotto, fermandosi davanti a John.  
-Ecco a te.- disse, solitamente non parlava ma in quel frangente era necessario per attirare l'attenzione del militare. Quest'ultimo alzò lo sguardo di nuovo, ma stavolta il moro notò perfettamente gli occhi imbarazzati dell'altro che scendevano sul suo corpo, indugiando per un minuto buono sui suoi boxer grigi. Una reazione degna di nota.  
-Oh.- commentò l'uomo, deglutendo più pesantemente di prima. Le gambe sottili e lunghe di Sherlock si stagliavano oltre il tavolo, si costrinse ad alzare gli occhi verso il viso del moro e prese la tazza dalle sue mani, fumante e colma di liquido scuro.  
" _Reazione alla seconda fase: sguardo prolungato, particolare attenzione alla zona inguinale. Respirazione accelerata, pupille dilatate, possibile aumento del battito cardiaco del 10-15%._ " annotò mentalmente il detective, più soddisfatto. " _Nel complesso, il teste risponde in maniera più rapida e soddisfacente alla provocazione visiva._ "  
-Non hai fatto il the per te?-  chiese John, doveva disperatamente cambiare argomento per non fissare nuovamente l'inguine di Sherlock. Insomma, era eterosessuale, lui! Non era attratto dagli uomini!  
-No, io vado a fare un bagno.- rispose Sherlock, come se il coinquilino avesse domandato qualcosa di fin troppo ovvio. Un classico di Sherlock. Il militare scacciò con prepotenza l'immagine del coinquilino intento a farsi un bagno rilassante e tornò, quasi rabbiosamente, a scrivere sulla tastiera del computer.  
" _Fase numero tre._ " si diceva intanto Sherlock. " _Post-doccia. Scusa: recupero degli abiti in camera._ "  
Si portò verso il bagno, camminando lentamente, e una volta dentro si sfilò anche l'intimo, restando nudo davanti alla doccia. Mentre l'acqua si scaldava, John Watson combatteva contro la sua stessa mente. Non doveva pensare al corpo nudo e pallido di Sherlock, o alla sua pelle morbida che tanto bene si prestava ai suoi morsi, o ancora a quei riccioli scuri in cui amava affondare le dita. Non doveva pensare alle labbra di Sherlock, dalla forma arcuata e incredibilmente sensuale, alla sua lingua piatta e leggermente appuntita che le leccava piano, mentre lui rifletteva su un caso. E non doveva pensare a tutto il suo corpo umido di acqua saponata, ai capelli attaccati alla fronte alta, ai suoi occhi chiari resi ancor più lucidi dal piacere della doccia e dal vapore... Si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore, tormentandolo fra i denti, ma ormai era troppo tardi. L'immagine di uno Sherlock Holmes completamente rilassato e avvolto nel vapore della doccia non lasciò alcuno scampo al povero militare. Era eccitato, sin dal momento in cui aveva visto il segno del suo passaggio sul petto diafano di Sherlock, le restanti occhiate erano servite solo a rendergli gli abiti più stretti e insopportabili addosso. Perché aveva quella reazione davanti a Sherlock?  
Perché proprio con lui? Nessun uomo lo attirava tanto, anzi una parte di lui era quasi disgustata dall'idea di un rapporto sessuale con un altro maschio, eppure... Sherlock Holmes destava in lui una voglia mai provata prima, con nessuna donna e tanto meno con nessun uomo. Sospirò, scrivere quel dannato blog si stava rivelando impossibile.  
Sherlock era intanto impegnato nel suo bagno, pregustava già l'espressione di John nel vederlo nudo al suo cospetto, ancora segnato sulla pelle dalla sua passione inaspettata. Sorrideva nel vapore della stanza, cercando di immaginare cosa stesse facendo il coinquilino al momento.  
" _Fase numero tre, nota: camminare lentamente, lasciarsi guardare, attendere qualsiasi reazione da parte del teste._ " pensò, uscendo lentamente dalla doccia e avvolgendosi un asciugamano attorno alla vita. Iniziò a camminare verso la sua stanza.  
" _Lasciar cadere l'asciugamano fra tre, due, uno._ "  
Sorrise soddisfatto, lo sguardo del militare era fisso su di lui. Lo sentiva, percepiva quegli occhi che trapassavano voraci la sua pelle chiara, lasciò cadere a terra l'asciugamano e aprì la porta della sua camera. John Watson era immobile, la tazza di porcellana stretta tra le dita, gli occhi puntati sulla porta aperta della camera di Sherlock. Il suo corpo, nudo e completamente alla sua mercé... Perché doveva torturarlo così? Scattò in piedi, incurante del the e del blog lasciato incompleto, raggiungendo la camera di Sherlock e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
-L'hai fatto apposta.- disse, un sibilo irritato ed eccitato al tempo stesso. -Lo so che l'hai fatto apposta.  
Sherlock si voltò verso di lui, l'espressione più innocente che fosse in grado di fare.  
-Fatto cosa?  
-Quello. Il tuo giochino stupido per eccitarmi.  
L'innocenza sul volto del detective lasciò il posto ad uno sguardo furbo, un sorriso leggero e divertito.  
-Ti sbagli.- sentenziò, convinto. -Non era un gioco. E non era affatto stupido.  
-E cosa diavolo era?  
La voce di John trasudava eccitazione, il corpo del moro venne percorso da lunghi brividi.  
-Un esperimento.- rispose, avvicinandosi al militare, gli occhi di ghiaccio piantati nei suoi.  
-Un esperimento.- ripetè John, lo sguardo febbrile. -Che ne dici se, adesso, faccio io un esperimento su di te?  
Sherlock era ormai al suo cospetto, il militare lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spinse verso il letto. Gli salì sopra, senza troppi convenevoli, leccandogli il petto ancora umido dalla doccia.  
-Vediamo a quanti decibel può spingersi la tua voce, Sherlock Holmes.  
Mentre parlava, la sua mano sinistra raggiunse il sesso del coinquilino, massaggiandola con forza crescente. Osservò il moro stringere le labbra, morderle agitato, per poi arrendersi alla prepotenza di un gemito di piacere. Poco dopo ne seguirono altri, più acuti e soddisfatti, fino a raggiungere un orgasmo travolgente e torrido. John assunse un'espressione soddisfatta.  
-Allora, cosa hai da dire sul tuo esperimento, detective?- sussurrò all'orecchio del moro, leccandone piano il lobo. Sherlock mugolò appena, la gamba destra sfiorò "inavvertitamente" l'erezione del militare.  
-Posso affermare con certezza che ho ottenuto un risultato più che positivo.- annunciò, saccente, massaggiando il sesso dell'altro con la gamba. Cercò le labbra di John, stringendole in un bacio umido e passionale, cercando di atterrare il biondo sulle lenzuola fresche. Quest'ultimo non oppose resistenza e si stese sul letto, accogliendo un altro bacio - stavolta più rude - e allargando le gambe per permettere a Sherlock di possederlo. Perché lo sapeva, il detective non desiderava altro che il suo corpo, che il suo amore. Non desiderava altro che lui.  
Gemette con soddisfazione, i minuti passavano veloci tra spinte forti, baci umidi, sguardi intensi e frasi sussurrate nella segreta intimità di quel piccolo e banale appartamento di Baker Street; le mura che stringevano la dolcezza di quei due amanti in un comprensivo abbraccio.  
-Sherlock...- chiamava il militare, le gambe strette attorno alla vita del moro, le dita affondate tra i riccioli scomposti. Stava provando piacere, tanto piacere, al punto di sentire il corpo dolere... Ma non era importante, era felice tra quelle esili braccia, e non si sarebbe staccato dalle labbra di Sherlock nemmeno sotto minaccia. Quando entrambi gli amanti raggiunsero l'apice del piacere, si persero l'uno negli occhi e nel sorriso dell'altro, i respiri irregolari e dolorosi.  
-Questo...  
La voce di John ruppe il silenzio.  
-Questo non era per la scienza, vero?  
Sherlock sorrise, la testa abbandonata sul petto largo e forte dell'amante. No, la scienza non c'entrava niente. E nemmeno la noia, adesso che ci pensava bene.  
-No.- rispose appunto. -Questo era per amore.  
Il militare non ebbe il tempo di controbattere, un bacio dolce e umido gli spazzò via ogni pensiero.  
" _Anche io ti amo, Sherlock._ " pensò solamente, sorridendo.  



End file.
